How could you?
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: I softly and noiselessly opened the master bedroom door. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't opened them. He had sweat dripping off his chin as he thrusted and had his eyes closed and his lips parted- Her heart had never hurt that much... SxH


**Revised Version - Revised on 10/06/2011**

* * *

><p>I had been sick all morning, Itachi, my boss and brother in law saw me with a concerned frown and kneeled before me. His warm and calloused hand cupped my cheek and asked me softly, in his deep and velvety voice if I was okay. He then shook his head and snorted.<p>

"Of course you're not ok. You have gone to the bathroom around 4 times in the past two hours and Ino just came by and asked me about you since she heard you throwing up. Go home and rest. I don't want you to get even sicker so go and rest and drink lots of fluids. I will call Tsunade to make a visit at your house so she can check up on you" I warmly smiled at him with a lot of effort as I felt my stomach fluttering and the dizziness didn't help. I slowly nodded and attempted to get up, only to wobble and almost fall if it weren't for Itachi.

He frowned and held me up. "You can't drive like this. I'll take you and tell Sasuke to pick up your car" I just slowly nodded before closing my eyes. I felt as Itachi leaned over and placed his right arm against the back of my knees and lifted me up. I hugged him closer, knowing I didn't have a stomach bug, but a baby in my womb.

I dozed off against Itachi and by the time my eyes opened I found we were outside of my house. I felt a lot better and it showed, as Itachi pushed a lock of my hair off my face and smiled softly. He got out of the car and opened my door, helping me get out. I let out a sigh of relief as I didn't feel the queasiness in my stomach or the dizziness anymore. I walked out of the car and along with Itachi stepping on the trail of stones lined with Anemone flowers which Sasuke had chosen because of their centre in deep purple which faded into lighter one (but not violet) colour. He had said it resembled my eyes, I had blushed and kissed his lips.

Curiously I had allowed my eyes to wander from the path or the front door as I stared at the garage and how outside of it was Sasuke's Lamborghini Gallardo. At that moment I didn't pay attention to the feeling of foreboding that clutched at my heart, and I waved it off as paranoia.

Itachi, always a gentleman, opened the front door and allowed me in first. I entered my house calmly and was about to remove my shoes before stepping on the wood laminate and drawing my eyes to the shoes that laid there. My husband's black shoes sat there beside a pair of black open toed high heeled pumps. Itachi followed behind me and seemed to notice the same, due to the twitch of a frown on his face that I knew he wished I hadn't noticed. I removed my own shoes warily and walked slowly to the kitchen, laying my bag on the kitchen island and going over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Hinata" I turned my eyes up to meet Itachi's and smiled tightly.

"Want something to eat? Sasuke and his guest are probably hungry, and I need to put something in my stomach as well" I tried to joke. Itachi as always pierced me with his eyes and slowly nodded. I smiled a bit wider and more honestly.

"You seem to be fine now" I laughed softly.

"I am pregnant, morning sickness is to be expected" I said looking at him softly and warmly. He nodded, though I'm pretty sure I saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he covered it up with stoicism.

"Does Sasuke know?" I had begun chopping vegetables to make a quick and simple stir-fry after having put some water to boil, in order to do the tea.

"Do you want some tea?" he softly nodded and waited for my answer. "No, he doesn't. I was planning on telling him tonight since I got the hospital's results until yesterday. I have been pondering on ways to tell him… none seem too good" I softly said with a small smile as I continued with my cooking. Itachi just sat on one of the chairs in the bar and stared at me.

After about 20 minutes of completely comfortable silence I had the meal ready and the fumes made my stomach rumble. Itachi looked at me appraisingly as he looked at the food that I had poured in a large crystal bowl and grabbed the utensils. Itachi stood up from the chair immediately and took everything to the table, setting it on the way there. I took that moment to toss a quick lettuce, strawberry and melon salad with a raspberry vinaigrette dressing and pulled out the tray of brownies I had done today morning due to my chocolate craving. In the end I could only eat a half and either way ended up vomiting it thanks to the pregnancy. Ironical, wasn't it?

I placed the salad and the brownies that I had popped in the oven for a minute or so to warm the brownies up a bit and get them a little chewy. After a little over half an hour lunch was ready and served on the table.

"I will go and look for Sasuke, can you call Naruto? He must be starving" Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want him here?" he asked me amused. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"He always eats lunch with us. Since his office is near here he takes advantage of the proximity. Though usually we eat lunch later but I'm sure he won't mind. After all, Sakura can't cook lunch for him since she works in the Tokyo Hospital" Itachi laughed and nodded.

"You're too nice to all of us. Always feeding us and being the perfect hostess. My brother is lucky to have you" I giggled and shook my head.

"No, I'm lucky to have all of you and I do it because I love you" he smiled painfully and I felt my own heart clench. I knew Itachi loved me, but as more than a sister in-law. He had begun liking me a couple of months after Sasuke and I began dating officially and he took me over to his parent's. I loved him as my best friend and a brother and it pained me to hurt him so much, just by being with Sasuke. But I loved Sasuke too much. A month after the meet-the-parents we got engaged and a couple of weeks after, we married. That had been around three years ago, and Itachi still hadn't found someone for him.

I walked to the living room and found the flower vase with yesterday's water. I shook my head as I remembered I specifically told Sasuke today to change the water in the vases and water the garden. It was the least he could do. Irritated, I walked back to the kitchen to see Itachi closing his phone, as I poured the water out on the sink and washed it before refilling it.

"Did you call him?" Itachi smiled at me warmly.

"Yeah, he said he needed to come and hand Sasuke some papers so he is less than five minutes away" I nodded with a smile and walked back with the freshly watered sunflowers and placed them back in the coffee table.

I padded over to the studio/office, where I assumed Sasuke would be given that he wasn't in the living room. Confused because I couldn't hear anything, I opened the door and found the office to be empty. The uneasy feeling came back full-force and I began walking around the house checking each room. I even slid open the back door and headed over to the pool and garden. When I knew he wasn't there I walked to the guest house, which appeared empty as well. I inhaled shakily and walked back inside, slowly, dreading what would come as I walked upstairs and over to the rooms. Opening softly each guest room and finding each empty I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I softly and noiselessly opened the master bedroom door which had music blaring. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't opened them. There I saw Sasuke thrusting into Sakura as she, on all four limbs moaned out in pleasure and ecstasy. Sasuke had sweat dripping off his chin and had his eyes closed and his lips parted like he always did just when he would climax. I heard him groan as he always would and shake, in his release.

As quietly as I opened the door, I closed it and walked back downstairs with my heart wrenching painfully and my eyes welling up with tears that fell like waterfalls. I leaned against one of the pillars and clenched my hands as tightly as I could as sobs wracked my frame. I bit my lip to avoid any sound from leaving my lips and just shakily breathed in and out and roughly wiped under my eyes and my cheeks from any tears and headed to the guest bathroom and just splashed some water on my face and smiled fakely and just dried my face.

I headed over to the kitchen and got out the alcohol from the bar and mixed and poured to make me a Bastard Trilogy ( "Bastard in the Beach" -Suffering Bastard, Dying Bastard, Dead Bastard, Mai Tai (in heaven)-**) I downed the four drinks in succession and coughed due to the burning in my throat. I chuckled at the irony of the name and how it was the strongest cocktail I could have (without having to pour a bit of every alcohol in the cabinet). I tried on my smile and shook off the sadness, replacing it by underlying fury and hatred.

I remember vividly what that vision did to me

You laying with her in our bed

Love can be a tragedy when you do what you did to me

All I'm seeing now is red

A minute later Itachi and Naruto entered the house and chattering. Itachi, like my husband, had a deep friendship with the blond and as much as they teased each other they had a deep brotherly bond. As soon as they saw me Naruto grinned and came over to me and hugged me tightly.

I need to repent

A sin for a sin

"Hey Hinata-chan! How are you?" I chuckled and grimly smiled.

"I'm good. Just waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come down the stairs and eat" I said with a furious smirk. Naruto frowned for a second not understanding. I waved him off. "Come on, come on. Don't worry. Let's eat, they will come down as soon as they are finished" I knew Itachi had understood the moment I said that and I saw fury in his eyes, while Naruto was wearily confused.

We all sat there quietly, a tense silence flooding the kitchen as soon as we heard a two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs lazily.

"Mmmm Sasuke-kun, what is that delicious smell wafting? Did you get someone to cook?"

Bible told me to forgive all those who trespass against

Tread their feet on sacred ground, bad things come with consequence

What feels good hurts in the end

Don't want to think about that now

I heard a distinct sound of a kiss and a moan as they came into view. Sakura calmly donned my husband's grey button-down that I had given him as a gift for his birthday. His _favourite _shirt. I clenched my teeth and plastered a pleasant smile on my face as I saw the fear in my husband's face as soon as we locked gazes, he in a pair of black boxer briefs.

I felt Naruto shaking in anger as he saw his wife, and I placed a soothing hand on his thigh. "Naruto, calm down, let's have lunch and then we can discuss it, ok?" He turned to look at me with a look of betrayal that matched mine as I saw one tear fall from his right eye. I wiped it off and then turned to the stunned couple in the doorway.

"Oh, don't be shy, I mean, this house is practically yours Sakura, after you fucked my husband in _our_ bed, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to be shy of, now do you?" they unconsciously walked over and sat mechanically in the table. I saw Sasuke briefly look at Itachi who held such contempt in his eyes that Sasuke ended up diverting his gaze, only to lock on Naruto's which showed the purest form of betrayal, pain and a bit of hatred, just before Naruto turned away. I didn't even try to see what Sakura was doing, in the fear of standing up and punching her.

"Come on everybody; let's eat before the food gets cold"

I need to repent

A sin for a sin

I stood up and got Sasuke the glass of whisky he was itching to grab. I dropped a few ice cubes in it along with my wedding ring and engagement one; along with taking the whisky bottle to him. I placed it in front of him and went to sit down.

I caught Sasuke's gaze as he saw the rings and got them out. His betrayed and pained gaze made me glare at him with all my might.

We all ate in tense and awkward silence. When we finished, as the good host, I picked every dish up and washed them. The silence was still there, until Naruto couldn't stand the anger anymore.

"How could you? With my best friend?" he couldn't even muster a loud voice as he whispered it, his voice just dripping pain. Sakura apparently snapped out of her stupor and stuttered to try to explain.

"Sweetie, come on.. I-I-it wasn't what it seemed! I promise!" I turned to her with my eyes narrowed. As if that trick would work.

"So what? You stumbled up the stairs? Into the bed? He fell on top of you and fucked your brains out? Or did you slip when you came down the stairs and his tongue slipped into your mouth by accident?"Naruto growled. "You're such a slut" He snorted and chuckled bitterly "To ever believe I would have given anything for you… what a dumb fuck I am" he said darkly. I finished with the dishes and walked over to Naruto and pulled him up from the chair, as Itachi did the same.

Fire and brimstone, dirt and a headstone

Bury 'em baby, all of our sins

Hear the thunder six feet under

Hit your knees, won't do it again

"How long has this been going on?" he spat out. Sasuke and Sakura fidgeted in their spots. I shook my head and touched Naruto's arm as support. He flashed me a tight smile and clutched my hand.

"Don't you touch him" I heard Sakura hiss at me. I whipped my gaze over to her and just glared with every ounce of hatred.

"I will do whatever I want to, and he will too. I hope you two at least love each other, because with this stunt… I'm pretty sure you lost us both" I tried to maintain the tone of my voice even though it shook from the fury. Itachi had kept as cool as he could and just walked over to me and held my other hand as my left one held Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at me with a sad smile and released me just before leaving the house in a fury. He slammed the door and then Sakura followed.

"Hinata, will you be fine? Should I give you two some privacy?" Itachi asked me softly without releasing his hold on me and glowering at Sasuke. Once I nodded 'yes' he squeezed my hand comfortingly and went over to the study and closed the door.

I stood in front of the man who had just destroyed my heart and closed my eyes in pain.

"Hinata… I-I" I snorted and laughed.

"Don't even try to explain Sasuke. We're over. I will send over the lawyer tomorrow to give you the divorce papers" I ground out before I headed up the stairs and up to the tainted room to get a suitcase and my clothes and belongings. He hurried upstairs and slammed the door open.

"Baby… please… don't" he tried to stop me as I put my clothes in the suitcase. "I love you, please don't do this" I heard the shaking in his voice. "I was stupid, I was wrong.. I promise I will never do it again. I love you too much to lose you" with that I placed the last of my clothes in the suitcase and closed it as my heart clenched and I gasped in pain and felt the shaking and tears come back. I struggled to move and grab another suitcase and pour the rest of my belongings in it. He came behind me, close enough for me to feel his presence but not close enough for him to touch me. "I swear… I will never do something like that. It was a mistake! Please… don't… baby"

I hurried in the bathroom, feeling my heart crumbling more and more by the second. He came after me as I grabbed the bag and just poured all the things inside. He pinned me against the sink and punched the mirror which cracked and shattered. He clutched my arm and pulled me to him, clutching me as close to him as he could, our height difference blatantly obvious as we stood against each other. He cupped my cheek and wetted his lips before lowering his lips to mine, kissing me brutally with all the passion he could muster. I kissed him back equally passionate before I pushed him away and just sobbed. As soon as I reached the bedroom I fell on my knees and couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. "How could you? Was I not enough for you?" I asked shakily and sobbing as I curled up on myself on the floor.

"FUCK!" He screamed in fury. He grabbed the lamp and threw it at the wall, making me curl up even more. In pain about this and he crouched before me with watery eyes and fists clenched. He looked at my eyes then at the floor.

"I don't know baby…" I whipped my gaze at him in anger.

"How can you not know!" he closed his eyes in pain.

"Because I am a fool. A fool that doesn't deserve you yet loves you with all he has in him" he choked out as he saw my tears and just hugged me, crying.

"I love you too much, baby. I love you so much it hurts, and my baby is the proof of that but I can't be with someone whose concept of loving me so much implies cheating on me!" I whispered loudly as I held his head against my shoulder.

"Baby, I can't lose you. Please just give me another chance. I know, I am so stupid but please, please, baby, please" I bit my lips and closed my eyes in frustration and trying to keep the rest of my tears at bay and failing at doing so. "Please, for the baby, please let's stay together. I can be on a trial period… just don't leave" I sniffled and shook my head before shakily standing up.

"I can't. I am sorry, love" I choked out before heading downstairs and out the door. Itachi, being the best-friend I have ever had, took the luggage and put it in the car as I got in the passenger seat. He closed the trunk and hurried to the driver's seat. I could see Sasuke from the window of our bedroom and the tears flowed steadily.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a kind of drabble. Feeling kind of gloomy and I got this idea in my head about a Sasuke-Hinata cheating situation. Mostly a one-shot. Don't know. It can become multi-chaptered but I'm not sure. <strong>

**It has been a while since I wrote something, -sigh- well.. this is at least a little something. **

**Hope you like it **

**BTW  
>** the Bastard on the Beach drink? (bastard trilogy) really does exist, it's a really potent series of drinks. <strong>

**The song belongs to Miranda Lambert – Sin for a Sin **


End file.
